Prompted one-shots
by quixoticEntity
Summary: Self explanitory. Send in the prompts!
1. Erinep from: Ms KasPer

"He's so annoying," Nepeta said, annoying Equius, "He thinks he's sooooo great, just becuase he's a sea-dweller. I hate it."

"Nepeta, why do you hate Eridan? You have never told me why and I can't help you unless you explain," Equius sighed, his moirail had gone on about her hatred of Eridan for the past hour. He had been trying to keep himself calm, but his patience was really wearing thin.

"It was totally his fault!" Nepeta exclaimed, "I didn't do anything wrong!" she stormed out, leaving Equius more confused than he was before.

* * *

"She's just so annoying, Kar wwhat do you think?" Eridan asked, his gossip buddy had his head on his desk and was hitting it with his hand.

"What do I think? _What do I think?_ That's rich, fucking seaweed sniffing bulgeblighter. I told her crush on me is very red and very fucking unrequited. What did she even do to you? You go on and on but here I am with no fucking idea what you asslickers even did. If you could stop bitching about it maybe we could get somewhere," Karkat grumbled, he hated hearing the same thing over and over, he wanted them to get the whole thing sorted out.

"Wwell, you should knoww all about it, wwhat wwith your leadership," Eridan scowled and walked out, leaving Karkat to beat his head against the desk in annoyance.

* * *

Equius found Karkat grumbling over how idiotic everyone was.

"Karkat, I would like to speak to you about Nepeta," he faced the leader with worry etched on his normally stoic face.

"If this about her fucking feelings you can count me out. It's bad enough that seaweed sucker complains about her nonstop," he continued with his usual grumblings.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Nepeta won't stop talking about him."

Karkat looked at him suspiciously, "Did she at least tell you what they fucking did? Eridan won't shut up about it but won't tell me what the fuck happened."

"No, I was hoping he told you. Do you think we could get them to make up?"

"We could force them to make up. There are a lot of places we could trap them until they stop bitching about each other."

Equius smiled, "I believe I know just the place."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Nepeta asked.

"You'll find out," Equius said. All the secrecy was annoying her, but she trusted Equius.

* * *

"Are wwe there yet?" Eridan whined.

"We'll get there when we get there! Stop whining, seaweed brained land addict!" Karkat yelled. Eridan scowled, Karkat was practically dragging him, and he didn't appreciate being called a "land addict."

* * *

Both pairs arrived at the location (a room on the meteor which conveniently had a door that locked from the outside) and forced the two, now fighting, into the cave, locking the door behind them.

"You can't keep me in here!" Nepeta screeched, "not with him!"

"I'm not doing anything wwith her!" Eridan yelled.

"Suck it! You can't get out until you two fuckers stop fighting!" Karkat's voice yelled loud and clear despite being on the other side of the door.

The pair stuck in the room glared at each other, allowing a silence to hang over the room.

* * *

"How long have they been in there?" Karkat asked.

Equius shrugged, "I don't know. At least a couple of hours."

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Karkat asked.

"Yes," Equius said, getting up and walking out, following Karkat.

* * *

The pair, now sitting on opposite sides of the room, sat in silence, which was broken by the rumbling of Nepeta's stomach.

"You really hungry? It hasn't been that long," Eridan said, only for his stomach to start growling too.

"Your one to talk," Nepeta snapped. She scoffed, "this whole scenario is fucking ridiculous."

Eridan looked at her in surprise, "You curse?"

"Equius doesn't like it when I do, but yeah," she replied, "why? What did you think?"

"N-nothing, you just don't, you know," Eridan stuttered out. Silence fell on the room again

_A few hours later..._

"Nep, if we die here, I want you to know I never hated you," Eridan said. He was getting really thirsty.

Nepeta rolled her eyes, there was no way they were going to die, but she did enjoy the sentiment, "I never hated you either. The incident - the kiss - I actually... kind of enjoyed it."

"Me too," Eridan said, "do you wwanna try again?"

"Try what again? Try kissing?"

"Yeah... I mean only if you wwant to."

Nepeta stood up and went over to him, sitting back down beside him and pushing her lips on his, "Like that?" she playfully said.

"Exactly," Eridan said, smiling, and kissing her again. He decided it would be fine if they died, as long as they were together.

* * *

Karkat was ready to get into his recuperacoon, the day was more relaxing without Eridan to bug him all the time. Speaking of Eridan, where was that pompous sea-dweller?

"WE FORGOT ABOUT ERIDAN AND NEPETA!"

* * *

**Q: I hope you enjoy it ! So, I guess I'm starting one-shots. I'll do prompts, if you want to send one by PM or review. If I don't get prompts maybe I'll come up with something? We'll see**


	2. Katnep from: Ms KasPer

"Don't forget about our fieldtrip to the lake! We will begin studying marine life the class after," the biology teacher said, to an uninterested class, with the exception of Feferi, who wanted to be a marine biologist and just liked anything involving water.

"Karkitty, are mew going on the trip?" Nepeta asked, knowing full well that there would probably be swimming, meaning seeing Karkat in a bathing suit. He looked good shirtless (don't ask how she knew that, the whole thing was an awkward experience).

Karkat sat cotemplating whetheror not to go. On one hand, it would probably be boring, on the other hand, he got out of school for a day. He could endure the boredom, especially if that meant getting out of school. And maybe he could see a certain someone in a swim suit, "Yeah, it'll be fun to see you asshats try to swim."

Unfortunately for him, the teacher heard him, "No cursing Karkat!"

He fought the urge to flip her off.

* * *

"Equius! Equius!" Nepeta tackle-pounced the larger teen, "Karkitty's going to the lake! Mew know what that means?" she looked at him in anticipation, he knew what it meant and she knew he knew what it meant.

"Yes, Nepeta, it means you get to see him in swimsuit," Equius sighed. Don't get him wrong, he found her crush on Karkat adorable, but the way she went on about him did get kind of annoying.

"Yeah! We could swim together," she said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Nepeta, you don't know how to swim."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't know how to swim, meaning she coukdn't swim with Karkat, meaning someone else might get him. She was _not _going to let that happen. She ran out looking for someone to teach her how to swim. Equius sighed, getting up from where she had tackle-pounced him and brushing himself off. Nepeta could be a handful, but he loved her anyway.

* * *

Nepeta's attempts were in vain. Terezi was busy, Feferi was more intersted in actual swimming, and Vriska didn't care enough to teach her. That left one person:

Eridan.

She did _not _want to ask Eridan. His past flirtations with her would just make things awkward, not to mention he was just flat out annoying. However, she was desperate, so she went to him.

"Ampurra, could mew teach me how to swim?" she asked, fighting the disgust welling up in her stomach.

"Wwait, you're asking _me _to do something for _you_?" Eridan was skeptical, not that anyone could really blame him after the multiple rejections from her.

"Please," she asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Fine."

She immediately lit up with happiness, she would finally be able to swim with Karkat

_One swimming lesson the author doesn't feel like writing later..._

Nepeta had done it, she could swim. Albeit, not very good but at least she wouldn't drown, "Thank mew, Ampurra," she said, hugging him.

He blushed, not used to physical contact, "Anytime, Nep," especially if it meant he'd get another one of those hugs.

* * *

The day had come, it was time to go to the lake, and Nepeta was in her best swimsuit. She was ready for anything. Except Karkat not swimming at all.

"Karkitty, why don't mew want to swim?" she asked.

He scowled, "I don't like swimming. All you do is splash around in water, it's pointless."

Unfortunately for him, Feferi heard, "Crabcatch, swimming is not pointless and if I hear you say stuff like that again, I'll send you to shell."

That kind of scared him. Feferi was serious, and she got scary when she was mad, "Yes, ma'am."

Nepeta, however, was not happy. She had worked so hard, she dealt with _Eridan_. She was going to see Karkat topless if it killed her. So she forced him to go swimming. Shewrenched the shirt off of him, ignoring his pleas to let go of him, and dragged him into the water. Later, Karkat would admit he enjoyed swimming, albeit reluctantly. Nepeta, although it didn't go as she planned, ended up drooling over Karkat.

* * *

**Q: to answer you're question I will do any character, Ms. KasPer (except those canon fantrolls, won't do them). Also, petition to call KatNep Katnip? Anyone? Anyone? Just me, ok**


	3. Familial reactions to Meuloz from: spb

"You're dating _him!_?_" _Disciple screeched, "he's a drug addict!"

"No! His _brother _is a drug addict! He's nice and doesn't do drugs!" Meulin yelled back at her mother.

"That's not any better!" Disciple screamed at her daughter.

"Dad! The girls are fighting again!" Kankri yelled at his father, adding a trigger warning for fighting and yelling.

Signless sighed, the fights between his wife and step-daughter were usually a rare occurance but were happening more often now, "What is it this time?"

"She doesn't like my boyfriend and she hasn't met him!"

"She doesn't trust my judgment of her relationships!"

"Honey, you should at least meet him before you start talking about the type of person he is," Signless told Disciple.

"Ha!" Meulin yelled, knowing that she was right all along.

"And you, young lady, should trust your mother's judgment on these things. She's usually right," Signless said, recieving a pout from his step-daughter and a smug smile from his wife. He really hated having to interveen in these fights, but he knew that if he didn't no one was getting sleep that night. Karkat had enough trouble sleeping as it was, and seeing Nepeta with little sleep once ended up with someone bleeding from a near fatal wound. He never wanted to live that incident again. That was also why his neighbors were so wary of the family.

"Maybe you could just bring home your stupid boyfriend!" Karkat yelled from his room, which was on the other side of the house due to his problems. At least that's what he claimed. The rest of the family was a little skeptical about it, but didn't question it. Usually. How he managed to hear the fighting and yell back loud enough for all of them to hear loud and clear was a mystery to the household.

"That's a good idea. Bring him home to meet the family," Signless said, "set up a date and we'll have a special family dinner."

Meulin really didn't want that to happen, last time she brought someone home, they went screaming in the opposite direction. Although, admitting her shipping habits probably didn't help the situation. It was the only solution so she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Why the motherfuck are you dating a preacher's motherfucking daughter?" GHB was mad, "she would motherfucking tell the police about all our motherfucking dealings."

"I can guaruntee this motherfucking bueaty won't say a thing," Kurloz said, calmer than his father, not that that was unusual.

"How can you be so motherfucking sure? Last time we almost got motherfucking arrested," GHB snarled. They didn't talk about last time. Last time they had to move to the other side of the country, something none of them liked, GHB mostly because it was bad for business.

"What's my motherfucking family being all up and arguing about this time? We all need to chill with some motherfucking Faygo and talk out all of your shit," Gamzee interveened, though he was still as high as he always is. Strangely enough, he was usually the one who could calm down his family, no matter how big of a fight or how incompetent he was.

"Kurloz got a new girlfriend and I'm scared the mothfucker will be revealing our dealings."

"Woah, Kurbro got a girlfriend. That's all kinds of miracles, bro," Gamzee said, to the annoyance of his family, "why don't you invite her over. That way pops can tell if she would be all up in our grill about the miracles we make."

It took a while for the other two Makaras to process what Gamzee said. Mainly out of surprise that he actually had a good idea. Usually they stopped fighting with each other to get Gamzee to shut up about miracles and Faygo.

"Get her to come over and we can give her a motherfucking warning," GHB told Kurloz, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I need you to come meet my parents," the young couple said simultaneously, causing Meulin to giggle and Kurloz to smile.

"Do you want to come over first, or should I come to meet yours?" Meulin asked.

"Doesn't motherfucking matter to me," Kurloz replied.

Admittedly, going to the Makara household with it's reputation scared Meulin slightly, but they could get away with more there than at her house, with its thin walls and Karkat's great hearing, "You should come over first."

* * *

And there they were, sitting at a large table with Meulin and Kurloz sitting on one side, with Kurloz having the bad luck of being next to Kankri, and Meulin's parents berating him with questions, half of which would've made all of her ex's run screaming, and Nepeta casually threatening him, which wasn't as usual as most people thought. After a while, Kurloz asked to use the restroom, probably to stop the barrage of questions rather than to relieve his bladder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating a Makara?" Signless asked, "I know his dad."

"Pretty fucking intimately," Karkat muttered, or tried to mutter, but considering he has one volume setting that didn't happen.

"Karkat!" Disciple berated her step-son, "we don't curse in this household. And what does he mean by intimately?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The Vantases all looked at each other, Signless in nervousness, Karkat accusingly, and Kankri in confusion. "I, ah, better get going, I just remembered I have to do something for the church," Signless said, getting up to leave. He seemed frantic to get away from the conversation, furthering Disciple's suspicions.

"Ah!" Kankri finally seemed to catch on to whatever was going on, "I believe I must help him, lest he trigger someone in the church," he left, calmer than his father, but still a little nervous from what Meulin could tell.

Karkat glared at his sibling, and muttered something about cowardice. Like, actually muttered which caught Meulin offgaurd. He scowled, "Well, since he doesn't want you to know, I guess I'm leaving to," Karkat got up and left, as angry as he usually was, passing by Kurloz who returned confused about what was going on.

"What was that about?" Meulin finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled on the room.

"Karkitty's dad dated Purloz's dad," Nepeta said, matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Disciple yelled, getting up and slamming her fists on the table, "and he didn't have the nerve to tell me," she screeched, "I'll get him for that. He said he didn't date anyone before his wife, then before me," she continued grumbling something about sex and liars and her ex as she left to look for her husband.

"How do you know that?" Meulin asked her sister.

Nepeta shrugged, "Karkitty isn't as quiet as he thinks when he's talking to Gamzee," she got up, "I'll leave you two alone," she said, with a mischevious smile, which let the pair know what she actually meant.

Meulin sighed, "I'm sorry, they're aren't usually as... angry. Except Karkat, he's always angry."

Kurloz smiled, "They're nice. Usually isn't as loud at home, but I like your motherfucking family."

Meulin smiled, "Do you think I'll like yours?"

Kurloz frowned. The moment was gone.

* * *

Dinner at the Makara household wasn't as eventful, until Gamzee realized something.

"You live with Karbro," he said, "that's up and motherfucking miraculous."

"Karbro, as in the Vantas boy?" GHB asked, "his dad was always good in bed."

Meulin did something very similar to a spittake, "Wait, you went... all the way? He could've mentioned that." Signless ended up having to spill the beans about the whole thing after Kurloz left, and Disciple had found him.

GHB scowled, "You messed up the motherfucking table cloth," he was more interested in that than the conversation going on around him, which was mostly Meulin and Kurloz discussing things under their breath and Gamzee occasionally saying something about god knows what.

"She knows about the motherfucking business," Kurloz said, suddenly.

"You weren't supposed to tell her until _after _I gave her the what for," GHB growled.

"The "what for"?" Meulin confusedly muttered.

"Yeah, warnings about the motherfucking cops and what happens if you squeal."

This further confused Meulin, "Wouldn't it make more sense to just not tell me at all?"

Silence fell on the room as the Makaras proccessed this. It hadn't occured to any of them not to say anything. That would have made things much simpler the last time and the time before that and the one before that.

"I know some people who would like your... products," Meulin said, once again breaking an awkward silence.

GHB smiled, "Get this motherfucker something, we got new customers."

Meulin and Kurloz smiled at each other. They would all get along famously.

* * *

**Q: this isn't really said in story but the Makaras are drug dealers. I tried to imply that but I have no idea if it worked cause it makes perfect sense to me but writing it so... Also the whole deaf and dumb thing happened after Meulin and Kurloz got together, canonically speaking so that's how I'm doing it in story, therefore, they speak at normal levels. Would've included the full username in the title but title limits**


	4. DirkJake from: Ms KasPer

"Dirk Strider!" Jake slammed open the door to his room. Admittedly, Dirk thpught it was kind of a bad idea, mostly becuase Dirk ended up sleepimg throughout the day and was at night, while Jake slept at night, like a normal person, and was usually out during the day. They almost always ended up waking the other when entering or leaving the two bedroom apartment. Sometimes causing the other not to sleep at all mostly whenone insisted on going on a date. Dirk sometimes wondered what made him agree to the arangement, then remembered how lonely he was living alone and doesn't regret it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you barging into my room and waking me up?" Dirk said, a little more sarcastic than he intended. But not much.

"You know why!" Jake insisted, but no, Dirk did not know why, though that may partially be because he was so rudely woken up.

"No, English, I don't know why."

"Do you not remember last night?"

"What- oh," last night, when they got out that vodka in a water bottle. Why someone put vodka in a water bottle they never knew. Wait no, Roxy came over that one time, said she needed help and filled a water bottle with vodka. She was trying to get rid of her alcohol problem, and they, along with Jane, had promised to help her. He didn't remember _why _they decided to get the vodka out, or really what happened after he got drunk off his ass, but it didn't sound good. He did remember the hangover he had earlier, before getting a glass of water, some painkillers, and going directly back to bed.

"You- you," Jake was beet red, meaning he was either really mad or really embarrassed or a combination of the two, "you said you were pregnant and I believed you."

A brief silence fell on the room, both embarrassed by what was said, "Wait, is that what you're so mad about?" Dirk said, not understanding what was so bad about it, but hangovers did stuff to you, he knew from experience. That alcoholic candy incident was something _never _to be spoken of.

"No! Well a little," Jake admitted, looking more uncomfortable than he was before, "Wait, now we're getting off subject!"

"You brought it up!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point!"

_And so there was fighting that the author does not feel like like wrting..._

"Just get your stuff and go!" Jake yelled.

"We split rent!" Dirk yelled, "if I leave you can't pay rent!"

"Just leave!"

What happened next was something neither of them actually wanted to admit happened. Dirk grabbed Jake, bridal style, and left the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, blushing. He was a little embarrassed that Dirk could carry him because he was the taller of the two, but he couldn't help but admire the strength of the smaller one.

"You said to take my things and leave, so I did," Dirk said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Jake smiled, "Dirk that's... I can't be mad at you when you do things like this."

"I know, English, I know."

* * *

**Q: is it just me or does this one seem shorter than the others? Eh, I won't let it bug me as long as it's up to par. Good was probably a better word but whatever. Oh, and 3rnut is there some scenario or something you want or should I just come up with something?**


	5. DaveJade from: sheriffButt3rnut

The door opened, revealing one Jade Harley to be let into the Strider household.

"You bring the goods, Harley?" Dave asked.

"Of course, Dave. Are you ready to be dominated?" Jade asked, a mischevious smirk on her face.

"You know I'm on top this time," Dave said.

* * *

The pair were playing video games in only their undergarments. It got hot in Texas, and the air conditioning in the Strider household was shit. It also wasn't unusual for them to see each other in only underwear. Things happen (Jade usually tops much to Dave's chagrin).

"I win!" Jade said, smiling and raising her hands victoriously.

"That was rigged!" Dave yelled, annoyed that Jade had won, for the 14th time in a row.

Jade laughed, "You're such a sore loser, Dave."

"Whatever," Dave said, "let's play something else."

"Like what? We've played everything I brought, and you know how I hate those skating games your Bro has."

Dave had to admit, they were ironically shitty, "We could play each other."

An awkward ailence fell over the two for a second, "Shit, I meant we could play each other."

"Fuck, play _with _each other," Dave said, stressing the with.

Jade laughed, causing Dave to blush, despite his stoic face, "I wouldn't mind playing you, Dave," Jade said, a sly smirk on her face.

"I said I would be on top and I intend to be."

"And _I _said I would dominate you, and I will."

Then, much to the older Strider's chagrin, they were not quiet.

* * *

**Q: I know you wanted the "sexy times" 3rnut, however, this is rated T and it will stay that way. Meaning no sexy times will actually be written. Innuendos, on the other hand, will be plentiful.**


	6. Neprezi from: Ms KasPer

Terezi opened the door before Nepeta had knocked, "I've been expecting you," she said, similar to a detective in those old movies.

Nepeta giggled, "Oh, detective I have a case fur mew."

"Nepeta, your giggling ruined it," Terezi scolded.

"Sorry, I'm just excited! It's been a while since we've done this," Nepeta said, smiliang.

Terezi smiled, "Now, you sound like Feferi, but it has been a while. I've missed you."

"I missed mew, too, Purezi. Let's do this more often."

* * *

Nepeta smiled, they had successfully made dinner, meaning they had successfully not burned down the house, and the food looked edible.

Terezi frowned, "It smells awful."

"I tink we can eat it. It looks edible," Nepeta replied

"I don't think it is," Terezi said, "even _Gamzee _can make better food."

Nepeta decided not to point out that Gamzee, for all his idiocy, is a master at all types of art. It was amazing. Rumors went around that he spiked all of it, but it was still good.

The two argued for a couple more minutes and decided they should just get a pizza.

"Maybe we could roleplay again? It's been a while, and I always remeber having a good time," Nepeta said, reminiscing a little.

"The mighty dragon greets the lioness, looking for food. She thinks the lioness would be a good treat," Terezi replied, smiling.

"The lioness greets the dragon, wondering how dragon flesh tastes," Nepeta said, licking her lips.

"The mighty dragon gives in to her hunger, and lashes her tail at the lioness."

"The lioness nimbly dodges the dragon, jumping and slashing with her claws."

"The dragon blocks the lions claws, getting scratched, but not as bad as it could've been, and attacks," Terezi leapt on Nepeta and started to tickle her, "it looks like the lioness can't get away, and the dragon bites her," Terezi kissed Nepeta, stopping her tickling attack, and giving a little nibble to her lips. Nepeta broke the kiss, and placed herself on top of Terezi before beginning to kiss her again. Neither heard the door bell ring, or the door open.

* * *

Karkat had the joy (not) of being a pizza delivery boy, and currently was going to his ex-girlfriend's house to do his job. When he got there he heard laughter from inside the house, but rang the door bell anyway, hoping to get the whole thing over with quickly. When there was no answer, he grumbled and rang the bell again. Again, no answer, at which point he became impatient and opened the door, knowing where the key was because, well, it was his ex's house, and she had told him.

"OH COME ON! FIRST A DATE AND NOW THIS! TAKE YOUR FUCKING PIZZA SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE THIS FUCKING SHIT AGAIN!" Karkat yelled, before dropping the pizza and walking out the door, flipping both of them off on his way out.

* * *

**Q: I play with Karkat too much in these, oops. Yeah, so keep the prompts coming I guess. Maybe one day I'll write an actual story again, but who knows (I think I'd need help so if you want shoot a PM at me)**


	7. Eridan's mistakes from: spb

"Purezi!" Nepeta yelled, tackle-pouncing her friend/partner-in-crime.

"Nepeta, you really need to stop doing that. I get cuts, scrapes, and bruises every time," Terezi said. Being hit hard enough to slide on the ground, the hard, rocky ground, left her with more cuts and bruises than FLARPing with Vriska ever did.

"Sorry! It's just really urgent!" Nepeta said, "Eridan has been..." she paused, for dramatic effect, Terezi assumed, "_flirting_."

Terezi shuddered, the very idea of it was awful, she knew from experience, unfortunately, "He deserves justice!" she yelled, not really caring who he was flirting with.

"He's been doing it with Karkitty!" Nepeta exclaimed, hissing, "we need to stop him."

"But how?" Terezi said, quickly deciding that killing him was out of the option. Or at least was a last resort.

"We could drown him!" Nepeta said, quickly going to the route of killing him.

Terezi agreed, silently deciding to stop her from _actually _killing him, that would get them culled. Eridan, despite his annoying nature, was higher in the hemospectrum than they were.

_One sort of swim later..._

Eridan was busy doing... things (playing wizard and planning mass genocide) when the pair of girls found him. And by found, I mean jumped him. They quickly detained the sea-dweller, though he was supposedly stronger than them. Well, Terezi at least. Nepeta was a lot stronger than most people gave her credit for. They tied him up - poorly, as neither had experience with it - and threw him into the vast Alternean ocean his hive was wrecked on.

"Wait, isn't he a sea-dweller?" Terezi asked, soon after they had banished his still breathing body to the watery depths.

"Yeah, why- oooooh, gills, right. How long do mew think until Ampurra gets back?" Nepeta asked, glancing nervously at Terezi.

"Not that long, you guys need to learn howw to tie ropes better," Eridan said, head bobbing above the water, "but I havve to say, that wwas a pretty extreme wway to admit caliginous feelings. I'm impressed, but I don't think of either of you in that wway. I am wwilling to try to wwork something out."

Both girls had looks of digust in their faces, "I don't dislike you like that!" they simultaneously exclaimed.

"Wwait, is it something a little more red?" Eridan asked, hope and something else neither girl wanted to think about on his face.

Nepeta bounded away, not wanting to be anywhere near him when he had _that _look on his face. Terezi quickly followed, leaving one dissapointed sea-dweller behind them, "We... need... a new... plan," Nepeta between pants, after they had gotten far enough away from him.

"Agreed," Terezi said, panting harder than Nepeta. That girl could run, Terezi found out, "I have an idea!"

* * *

The girls were laughing outside of Eridan's hive, hearing his girlish screams from inside. They heard a thud and saw one of his shoes fly out of a window, plopping into the sea.

"Who knew he'd be so scared of a little bug!" Nepeta said, "good idea, Purezi."

Terezi smiled, "Thanks Nep. Our work is done, JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!"

Nepeta laughed, taking Terezi's hand, and walking away.

"Ter? Ter wwas that you? Please don't leavve me wwith this thing. AH!"

* * *

**Q: this would've been out sooner, but the wifi decided to be a little shit and deleted like half of it... after I had to rewrite a quarter of it. *sigh* Also that stuff with the bug actually happened in real life. It was hilarious. Well, I hope you like it**


	8. Notes from Q

**Q: so normally, I probably wouldn't have this author note type thing, however, I am out of prompts. I have been for a while now, so please send in something. **


	9. Fun with water from: Ms KasPer

"So, would like to sea it for yourshellf?" Feferi asked, smiling, knowing full well that Nepeta would agree to go if she could hunt for fish and other creatures using her claws.

"Well, beclaws mew asked so nicely," Nepeta smiled, "Sure!"

Feferi's smile widened, she had the girl hook, line, and sinker, "Great! I'll sea you then!" she ran off, phase one was complete on her end.

* * *

"What do you say, fishdick?" Sollux asked, scowling at his old frenemy.

Eridan glared, "Since Fef wwants me there, I'll go, not 'cause you asked me to, pissblood."

Honestly, Sollux couldn't believe he fell for that, Feferi didn't want to be anywhere _near _the guy, but his constant trolling drove her crazy, "See you then, fishface, not that I'd want to," his end of the deal was done, now to get ready for phase two, which he knew would be torture.

* * *

Surprisingly, Nepeta was the first to arrive. She sat on the beach, waiting for her friend to show up, water tickling her toes.

"Nep, wwhat are you doing here?" That voice, no! Anyone but _him_.

"What are mew doing here?" she countered.

Eridan narrowed his eyes, "I'll havve you knoww I wwas invvited by Fef, though I don't knoww wwwhy she wwould associate wwith someone as loww on the hemospectrum as you."

Nepeta scowled, "Last I checked, mew were the one who asked me on a date a few perigrees ago."

Eridan blushed, "Wwell-"

"Hey guys," Feferi waved enthusiastically to the pair of obviously fighting trolls, Sollux in tow.

"Fef, wwould you tell to pukeblood-"

"More like tell him-"

"She's/He's not inv(v)ited!" the two yelled simultaneously, glaring at each other as they did so.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm having a hard enough time dealing with one obnoxious asshole," Sollux scowled.

Feferi giggled, she also found his grumpiness adorable, albeit a little annoying sometimes, "Why don't you swim a little? You did bring your claws, so have a little betta fun!"

"Wwait, clawws?" Eridan asked, warily looking at Nepeta, who had her claws out and was looking at him the way a predator would look at prey.

"Shore! Just don't go to far," Feferi replied, ignoring what Eridan actually said, and turned towards Sollux, leaving the other two trolls to do as they pleased.

Nepeta had put her claws away, but still gave Eridan a menacing look, like she didn't need the claws in order to kill him. He turned away, to the sea, and an idea came to his head. He was definitely going to have fun with this, he thought dragging Nepeta into the water despite her protests. Getting as far as he could while still being able to see the shore, he forced Nepeta under the water, continuing to keep her there despite her attempts to get away. He almost laughed at how stupid she looked, flailing her arms under the water.

Meanwhile, Nepeta was panicking. She couldn't get away, the stupid water slowed down her movements. She could feel waves crashing over her head, sending her panic deeper. She could feel the edges of her vision getting murkier, and, facing the option of life or death, she did something she never thought she would do, she pulled Eridan under the water and kissed him. Sweet, precious air filled her lungs, and she held him there, not wanting to pull away out of fear he wouldd force her under the water again. Neither noticed the waves were slowly carrying them to shore.

"That wwas actually pretty nice," Eridan said, between pants.

"Oh, shut up," Nepeta said, not wanting to admit she agreed with him.

Feferi looked at the two as they came out, noticing they were ragged and heaving. She turned to Sollux, "It worked," she whispered into his ear, before kissing him on the cheek. It was his idea, after all, and she could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

**Q: been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, but stuff happens, you know. I will try to get the other prompts done asap, but it may take a while (sorry again)**


	10. Meowrails furever from: Ms KasPer

_You smile. You are sitting with your meowrail Equius having a picnic. It's also a feelings jam, but you two haven't gotten to that yet. Suddenly, you hear the sound of hoofbeats, and it gets louder as time draws on. _

_"Nepeta! Run!" Equius yells._

_"I'm not leaving without you!" You yell back at him._

_"Nepeta, please, just run! I'll be okay!" Equius yells. The hoofbeats get louder, and you see hoofbeasts coming toward the two of you. You start running, and so does Equius. He's not as fast as you, despite his immense strength, and is swept up by the giant hoofbeasts. You run as quickly as you can, but you are not fast enough and you tire quickly. To avoid being trampled, you jump and grab onto the neck of one of the hoofbeasts. As they run you see Equius's body, bloody and crumpled, covered in hoofbeast footprints. You cry out and let go of the hoofbeast's neck. You fall, seeing hooves over you..._

Nepeta woke up with a start. She had forgotten to get into her recuperacoon the night before, feeling exhausted from her latest hunt. She shot up, the furs she was using as a blanket slipped off her body, revealing her naked form. Olive tears streamed down her face, and her loud sobs seemed to shake her cave. No, the cave wasn't shaking she was. She curled up, "Equius," she said, "Equius!" She yelled, her body racking with harsh sobs.

"Nepeta?" Equius's voice echoed across the walls.

"Equius!" Nepeta screamed.

Equius ran as quickly as he could to her curled up form, "Nepeta? What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"I-I, y-you, w-we," Nepeta stuttered out, before sobbing again.

Equius pulled her close, hugging her small form, "Nepeta, you're fine, and so am I. We'll be ok, I'll protect you with my immense STRENGTH."

Nepeta calmed down, "I know Equius. I know we'll be okay, we've always pulled through in the past."

* * *

Equius opened his eyes, seeing Nepeta in front of him. Something was wrong, her eyes were white. That's when he realized they were dead. He pulled Nepeta close to her, "I'm sorry, Nepeta," he fell to his knees, "I couldn't protect you," blue tears fell from his eyes.

Nepeta looked at him solemnly, "I know, but we've always made it through befur, we'll make it through this too."

* * *

**Q: admittedly, I almost cried while writing that last part. Does anyone else agree that meowrails is the ideal pale relationship? Also, sorry for not updating before. Hope you enjoy**


	11. Flirting fails from: someone (Guest)

Eridan looked at Karkat and smiled, he could finally try out some new pick up lines without any hitch. If he could get Karkat to stop trolling those stupid humans for a minute, that is. Another problem was that Karkat was on the other side of the room. Meaning someone could come in while he was trying to get to Karkat. Not that that would stop him.

"Kar!" Eridan yelled, running across the room. . . Only to get his foot tangled in his cape, and fall face first, right in front of the shorter troll.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "If you could stop being a seaweed sucking idiot for one minute, we could have a fucking proper conversation, Eridan. Now, could you stop fucking around so I can get back to the humans. They are so goddamn lucky we have so much fucking time because they would be so lost without us. I can't believe those asswipes can function long enough to. . ."

That was about when Eridan stopped listening. Don't get him wrong, he liked Karkat, but the lowblood could be such an attention hog.

* * *

A few hours later, Eridan decided to try his pick up lines again. Unfortunately, Karkat had decided to move. It wouldn't have mattered, but Karkat had moved down one of Eridan's worst enemies: stairs. Now, Eridan boasted his graceful walking abilities because it was something most sea-dwellers had trouble with, however, he could never manage stairs. He always tripped on something, sometimes he just fell! Of course, this fact didn't stop him from trying, only to slip on the second step and fall, face-first, on the hard floor. And, with his luck, it was in front of the very troll he was trying to woo.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Eridan, this is the second time you've fallen, and it hasn't even been five fucking hours! I'm starting to think you're an even dumber being than those idiotic humans!" Nevertheless, Karkat did help the fallen sea-dweller get up, and chastised him some more about his inability to "stand for more than five seconds."

"Sorry, Kar," Eridan sheepishly replied, embarrassed by the fact it had happened a second time.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just get back to trolling the humans."

* * *

Eridan tried again, only to fall because a door he leaned on was broken. And again, only to be thwarted by Equius appearing on the teleport pad. And again, this time shoving Karkat down a flight of stairs by accident. Karkat didn't stop yelling for about an hour. Probably longer. And again, this time being pounced by Nepeta, who swore she'd never let a creep like him near her Karkitty. Then she made him swear not tell anyone that she actually said Karkat was hers. Finally, Eridan decided he had had enough.

"Kar! I need to talk to you and nothing is gonna stop me this time," Eridan said, more determined this time.

Karkat scowled, "Yeah, then why do I think you're going to fuck yourself over like the nook sucking shit you are? You haven't been able to stand for the past fucking day. And you pushed me down the stairs! What the fuck was that for?! And you won't fucking listen when I try to tell you obvious shit, like not killing the fucking angels! They didn't drop any loot! That should've been your first fucking clue! Not to mention-"

Eridan stopped Karkat by crashing his lips into the smaller trolls. Karkat just stood wide-eyed, not reacting because of the sheer shock of it," There," Eridan said, briskly turning and walking away, leaving a stunned and blushing Karkat behind him. Kanaya did say she was done making that wand. . .

* * *

**Q: have I ever mentioned how much reviews mean to me? It's like a nice little gift that says hey, I read this, and I really appreciate it. Flames, however, are not appreciated. Thanks for enjoying**


	12. Notes from Q part 2

**I'm super, super sorry. I have two requests pending, but I haven't really had any inspiration nor much motivation. Mostly inspiration. That being said, I am going to try any new requests that come up, however until I get any or until I can write the pending requests.**

**My personal condolences to sailor phoenix black and Ms. KasPer, whose requets I haven't written**

**-Q**


	13. It's official, the final note

**I think I'm going to retire this little one-shot series... That doesn't mean I won't do any prompts, rather I might be more fickle with them. Hell, if enough people want prompts, I might just have a 2.0 version! Either way, due to my own emotions on the matter, along with an inability to get prompts, and a total lack of inspiration on pending requests, this will officially be completed. I may be able to do the pending requests at some point, but as of now, I'm unable. I profusely apologize to everyone who enjoyed this! Please, forgive me. *bows* **

**-Q**


End file.
